Together we can kick their ass!
by Tsuki Shiera
Summary: This story is an instant love story. Read and see what kind of Vampire I am. Surely you'll be surprised. Then again who knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Embarrassment is my specialty:**_

"You do understand that you cannot tell anyone you are a vampire, whatsoever. Correct?" The headmaster of Cross academy asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir. I understand." I said politely.

"Good. Just by looking at you, I would say that you were about Yuki's size. Wait right here, I will be back with your new uniform." The headmaster said as he got up from his desk and started walking towards the door. Just as he left the room, he took something out of his pocket and threw it towards me. It was a small box with a strange red design on the lid. I caught the box and carefully took the lid off to reveal artifical blood tablets.

"Headmaster, I..." I started to say before I realized that he was already gone. I look back down at the tablets and then put the lid back on and put the small box in the pocket of my black jeans that were ripped at the knees. Instead of waiting in the office like I was told to, I wondered out of the room and out into the courtyard and started roaming around. As I walked down a path, I heard girl's screaming by the night class dorms.

"Great, the fan girls are out and at full force." I grumbled softly to myself. I started walking towards the two huge groups of girls that were waiting outside the night class dorm room gates. I halted on the left side of the gate and stood with the screaming girls, knowing if I took another step I would not live another day. But, slowly I began to lose my temper because of all the screaming. It's giving me a headahce. As I stood there looking at the gate, I suddenly realized that all the girls were no longer screaming and were starring at me with deadly glares. I also noticed two questioning glares from the diciplinary comittee. I looked back at the gates and I heard all the girls start screaming again. After a couple moments of listening to all the screaming, I finally lost my temper.

"Enough already! The people in the night class already figured out that you like them, you morons! So, just shut up or the night class will think you all are crazy! Then, none of you will get a shot at them!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. After my little outburst I took a deep breath and then I noticed all the girls staring at something behind me with a expression of horror on their faces. I suddenly realized that there were 7 people were standing behind me. My only thought at the time was:

"Oh shit! I just promised the girls that the night class would date them. I hope they didn't hear that part. But, then again my luck is never good." I thought to myself in a panic. As I turned to face the night class, I suddenly realized that my Irish accent came out when I was yelling at the girls.

_***Please review and comment on how I did for the first chapter.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Pack Introductions:**_

When I turned around, I saw a handsome teen with redish-brown hair standing at the head of the group. His eyes were almost the color of dried blood. The man stares at me calmly. Behind him was a girl with short, light lavender colored hair and standing behind her were two boys. One of them had blonde hair while the other one had redish-orange colored hair. To the left of the girl was a guy with neat, blonde hair and behind him were two people who looked like they could be models. The girl had salmon colored hair in a lolita style and the guy standing next to her had blood colored hair and both of them had a bored expression on their faces. Behind the guy at the head of the group was a girl with sand colored hair. She was shooting a menacing glance to my right and a loving stare at the guy in front of her.

Taking my gaze from the beauty of the group I look to my right and see a silver-haired man with violet eyes standing next to me. Then, I look over to my left and see a girl with brown hair and redish-brown colored eyes. I look back to the man standing in front of me and I bow deeply to him.

"Please forgive me for the impolite outburst you have just heard. I promise that it will never happen again." I said, standing up straight once more.

"I see. You lost your temper. From the slight accent and flaming red hair I would guess that you're Irish." The man said as I looked directly into his eyes. After he says that, the man turns to the girl standing next to me.

"Thank you for all your hark work, Yuki." The man said with kind eyes.

"So, that's the girl the headmaster spoke of earlier." I thought to myself, then I suddenly heard the silver-haired man scoff. I look over at him and saw that he was giving the man in front of me a scornful look.

"My name is Kuran Kaname. These are my companions, Siren, Ruka, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa. May I ask, what your name is?" Kaname asked in a polite tone.

"My name is Ayumi Tsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as politely as I could with a smile on my face. After that little introduction, Kaname gesture to those behind him to proceed to class. As I started to move aside, I tripped over my own feet. I was always such a clutz. I could feel myself fall forward, but before I landed on my face, my instincts took over and I preformed a front flip over the silver-haired man. Before I knew it, my instincts took over again and I was running through the trees, just as everyone recovered from their shock. After a few minutes, I finally decided to stop running, I was exhausted now, so I decided to rest underneath a tree and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The hunt: Zero pov:**_

I turned and watched as Ayumi ran into the trees. I absolutely loved her tight black jeans and her navy blue tank top. I reconized her instantly. No one else has flaming red hair like she did. I was suprised to see my childhood friend here. I wonder if she would be my woman, that is if she reconized me.

"Only one way to find out. Go after her!" My inner vampire said.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I thought to my vampire half. After I said that, I could feel my vampire half begin to fade away. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw Hanabusa wander into the trees in the same direction Ayumi went and somehow I knew that he was after Ayumi. I quickly followed after him. After walking around for awhile, Hanabuse stops and lifts his head slightly to sniff the air. Then, he suddenly turned towards the right and quickly took off in that direction. I quickly ran after him, trying to catch up to the filthy bloodsucker, when suddenly I caught Ayumi's scent and that only made me want her even more. I took off and ran ahead of Hanabusa using a burst of speed and sped past him in what turned out to be a whacked out hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Together we can kick their ass!:**_

When I woke up, I woke up to the sound of footsteps that were running towards me. I quickly jump to my feet and stood my ground knowing that I can't escape from whoever is approaching me.

"You only need to escape form Aido Hanabusa." My inner vampire said and yet I can hear two sets of feet running towards me. Suddenly, two vampires burst into the clearing. One of them was Hanabusa and the other one was the silver-haired guy. Now that I think about it, he does seem a little familiar somehow. When both of them suddenly burst into the clearing my instints took over and I showed both of them my fangs and they both stood their ground in shock. They were both shocked to find out that I was a vampire. Then, I suddenly realized that the silver-haired man was my childhood friend Zero. When my eyes meet with Zero's I drop my guard and Hanabusa takes the opportunity to attack. Hanabusa punches my left side and takes me by surprise and I quickly take my gaze from Zero and I growl at Hanabusa. I caught him off guard and I quickly kick him in the head as hard as I could. Knowing that I can't beat this vampire I decide to release my inner vampire self completely. I suddenly lift my arms up in the air and start laughing histerically. Hanabusa started backing away with fear in his eyes and Zero stepped in front of him, trying to protect him.

"Ayumi, do you really want to do this?" Zero asks. Hearing his voice snaps me back into reality and I became myself again. I stagger backwards and bump into someone else. Jerking forward suddenly, I lose my balance and begin to fall forward, until i'm snatched back into the arms of the pureblood, Kaname.

"Please, let go of me." I say, but he doesn't listen. He sticks his hand in the back pocket of my jeans and pulls out the box of blood tablets.

"I don't want you using these any longer. Do you understand me?" Kaname askeds in a stern voice. He releases me and I step forward and turn towards him.

"Of course, sir! Anything else?" I said bowing towards him briskley. The edge of his mouth start to twitch slightly, as if trying to keep from smiling.

"No, that will be all." Kaname said. I pull out of my vampire half and salute him mockingly. Zero snorts a small laugh and I smirk at the pureblood before me. I should give him an insult, after all his followers are here. I take a deep breath.

"Your blood...It smells disgusting." I say. Hearing a gasp from Ruka and heavy laughter from Zero, I am surrounded by the night class pack. I raise my hands innocently.

"I'm only telling the truth, after all. A mated vampire finds blood that doesn't belong to their partner, disgusting." I said. Hearing gasps and groans, I smile proudly.

"Who are you mated to?" Hanabusa asks

"Neru." I say. I hear a gasp and a body hitting the ground. I jump over the night class and walk over to Zero's/Neru's side. As his eyes open they turn husky blue and his hair turns to black.

"Neo." We both say at the same time. I help him up as we both laugh. We turned away from everyone and walk out of the academy gates. Once we get to the town, we both sit down on a bench.

"Will you live with me here forever?" Neru asks.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with glee for I knew what he asked me just now is almost the same as a marriage proposal. Walking away i know that we will have some problems, but together we can kick their ass!


End file.
